Transition to Love
by Tuxedosaurus
Summary: When Ruby runs into Blake, literally, both of them are set on converging paths. Unbeknownst to them they shall form a bond built upon friendship and love. Ladybug (Temporary Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped through her hair as the smooth sound of wheels rolling on pavement filled her ears. Ruby was out riding her baby, Crescent Rose, cruising on the pavement, whizzing past parked cars, pedestrians, and potheads, Ruby closed her eyes and felt the cool wind against her skin, contrasting the warm rays of yellow sun. That was her mistake. Before she could even open her eyes she felt her feet lift off the board, as the rest of her body span off after them. Looking around Ruby noticed her board off to the side in the storm drain wheels holding on for dear life to not fall in. She almost made it to her baby if not for the obstacle that caused her, and Crescent Rose, to go flying earlier hadn't tripped her again. "Ow!" Someone yelled out as the tip of Ruby's Converse connected with a ribcage. "OHMYGODIMSOSORRYIDIDN'TSEEYOUTHERE." She yelled out her words coming out rammed together out of nervousness. She got a better look at the human speed bump and noticed first a striking pair of amber colored eyes that drew one in like a moth to the flame. "it's fine no harm done." The mysterious figure said in a miniscule voice almost missed by Ruby if she hadn't had her entire focus on the mysterious beauty. "Uhhhhhhhh..." was the poor excuse for words that came out of her mouth as the mysterious beauty, dressed all in black, ran away faster than anyone, let alone Ruby could track. She sat still as a board in the place she fell after tripping over the raven haired beauty, staring at the spot where she was a second ago.

After she was blocks away from where that girl knocked her down, Blake finally stopped to catch her breath. Slightly chilled by the sweat covering her body, Blake shivered as she walked to the only safe place in Vale for her.

The home of her best friend in the entire world, Yang Xiao Long. *knock knock knock* "WHADDA YA WANT", screams a voice from within, "Y-Yang...It's Blake". The door opens as a blonde mane with a smile wider than the Grand Canyon appeared in the doorway. "Oh hi kitten, what's up?" Blake sighed at the reference to her faunus traits as she stepped inside Yang's apartment.

"You look in shock, what happened?" Yang asked, concerned for her friend's well being. "Yeah just had a bit of an accident on the way here" Blake explained sinking into Yang's couch. "Do you need me to be at the shit out of someone?", Yang asked in a joking tone which, as Blake knew too well, hid uncontrollable rage if her answer was yes. "No, I just ran into a pretty girl on a longboard" Blake explained quickly.

"What did she look like?", she asked, in a shockingly serious tone of voice.

"Uh… what?", out came Blake's confused reply. " Was it a girl with black hair, with dyed red ends on a black and red board?", clarified Yang. Blake contemplated for a moment on the question at hand. Then in a lightbulb moment she remembered.

"Yeah she was kinda short, with hair like you said, a blood red hoodie and painful converse on." Blake wincing at the memory of the shoe slamming into her ribs. _She was also very cute but Yang doesn't need to know that._

Coming out of her thoughts Blake realized it had been silent for the last few minutes.

And knowing Yang that either means one of three things; she's dead, just left the area, or she was(and this was the most unlikely of them all) shocked by what was said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_****_Thanks to LordOda, The Silver titan, and Shadow-Labrys for your helpful advice on story length. _

In the stark silence Yang was using to think, she completely forgot about the other person in the room. While thinking over the words Blake had just said about the girl on the longboard *_Why does that sound familiar?_* Yang's thoughts raced a mile a minute as she pieced together the clues Blake had so helpfully provided.

*_Short, black hair with dyed red ends, blood red hoodie, and on a black and red long-_*the image of a teen matching that description flashed through Yang's mind. Her eyes widen with recognition of the answer to her question. Who was the mystery girl on the longboard? *_None other than my little sister, Ruby_* Yang thought to herself as Blake stared intently at Yang wondering if she should interrupt her thoughts.

She finally decided to get Yang's attention.

"Eh hem" she coughed out to no avail. "Um, Yang? Yang? Yo Xiao Long, you okay?"

"Huh?" was Yang's reply finally snapping out of her stupor.

"What were you thinking of for that long?"

As she opened her mouth to answer an idea popped into her head. *_Blake obviously likes Ruby or at least thinks she's cute, I mean who wouldn't? Now just gotta stall till she gets home_*

"If you're just gonna keep spacing out I'm gonna go home or somewhere I guess"

"NO, I mean Blake I'm sorry, really I am. Pleeeeeeeeeeeese stay, I wanna hang out with you, and we almost never see each other anymore", at this point Yang was on her knees begging, giving Blake a look even hardened criminals couldn't say no to. Blake sighs knowing she can't resist Yang when she was being this cute.

"Fine. I'll sta- before Blake can finish the sentence, Yang pounced on her like a leopard striking down prey. Surprised by the sudden presence attached to her body, Blake fell over on to the ground taking Yang with her. *BAM*, dazed on the ground Blake tried to get up into the darkness. _Wait, why is it dark? _As she tried to move the thing in front of her face blocking her entire vision her hands were engulfed in a soft fleshy material and a muffled "Umph!" could be heard. Blake wriggled out from under her prison of Yang and her….. well-endowed features.

Looking over to Yang she saw the beginning of a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"Shut up"

"But I didn't say anything"

"Yet, you would have" came Blake's retort. Yang was silent knowing she was defeated, yet left the room with the smirk to set up the next part of her plan knowing so far it was working to perfection.

_Polly wants a cracker…. Think I should get off her first._

Hearing her phone going off Ruby pulls it out of the safety of her messenger bag ,after, stopping under a bus stop in the business district of Vale.

"Yooooooo Rubes, what's up?"

She rolls her eyes at the pet name Yang gave her years ago, but has been using forever since. She sighs silently off to the side of the phone as a bus rolls up and people roll out.

"Hey Yang, just on my way home. I'm about to get on the bus and then I'll be there around…." Ruby checks her watch as her eyes widen in shock at how late it was. " I'll be there at 11ish soooooo, about 30 minutes. K bye Yang luv ya"

"Love you too"

Ruby thought of her big sister Yang. She loved her to death and vice versa but… Yang was a bit overprotective. She remembered at Signal how a girl in Yang's grade had flirted with Ruby and Yang decided the appropriate course of action was to send a flying roundhouse punch into her jaw. _While I'm not surprised she would go so far to defend me and…..my secret. She went a bit overboard_.

As the bus slowly made its way through downtown traffic Ruby popped in her earbuds and rocked out to her own mix of music. Her thoughts drifted over many topics as the bus bumped along the potholes which signaled the proximity to her neighborhood. _Why are girls so strange? Maybe cause they're untrusting of men and me so they act different around me. If only I could fit in. In school I'm a freak, at home I'm a demon, and to any girl I like or maybe have a crush on, I'm a monster._

The HISSSSS of the bus' brakes signified the arrival at Ruby's destination. _Home sweet home_, she thought with a sigh as she walked with feet dragging hoping **She** wasn't home. The sun was setting over the rooftops across the street as Ruby unlocked the front door and walked inside to immediately see a shocking sight.

Yang was sleeping peacefully on the couch with Blake on the opposite end. Having advanced hearing, even for a faunus, Blake jumped at the sound of a barely audible gasp coming from the doorway. Being able to see in the dark, she could recognize the beautiful face of the girl from earlier…. _Wait…..Why is she in Yang's house._ In Blake's mind she remembered a time when her and Yang talked about their families. "_Hey Yang, do you have any brothers or sisters?"_

"_Yeah, a little br-sister named Ruby she's 2 years younger than me so 16."_

A female voice broke Blake from the river of thoughts and memories flowing through her head.

"Um, hi. Are you a friend of Yang's?"

_(Oh my god her voice it's beautiful. She speaks like an angel.)_

"Hello? You gonna say something?"

Blake blinked to stop the stinging in her eyes after staring at the vision of beauty in front of her, and in the time it took for her to close and reopen her eyes Ruby had closed the distance between them. Amber eyes met silver orbs with less than an inch of distance between the faces of the 2 people involved. The only thought going through Blake's mind was _OMG She's so close to me. She's even more beautiful close up._

Ruby on the other hand, well her thoughts were more like...well...this… WHRRRRRRRRR

Realizing this must be awkward for the younger girl Blake quickly put space between them by moving farther down the couch in Yang's direction, until she bumped into the latter's feet. Unbeknownst to both Blake and Ruby that subtle touch, which in any other case wouldn't even have stirred the sleeping brawler, woke Yang up to the sight of her sister and Blake. Both blushing furiously trying not to look each other in the eye, while simultaneously trying to get a glance at the other.

Finally gaining the courage to speak Ruby opened her mouth to start the first conversation with the girl she had not only run over, but had become her first crush.

"Hi, I'm Ruby." she mumbled out..

"Hello Ruby, My name's Blake. As you probably guessed I'm a friend of Yang's."

"Yeah, just kinda" Ruby stood in place rocking awkwardly back and forth on her heels.

(_What the heck does that mean? If she's as strange as she is cute I might have a real nutjob here) _

"So Ruby, you wanna come over here and watch MooTube? That's what Yang and I were doing before she passed out on me like always.

Ruby felt a flash of heat and anger towards her "sleeping" sister. _Woah, wait am I jealous of Yang? Ok Ruby, chill Yang isn't into Blake and even if she was, Blake would rather date her instead of me. Heck maybe Blake isn't even a lesbian._

"Sure I would love to." came her reply.

"Great." Blake gestured Ruby to sit next to her as she typed into the search box the name of one of her favorite channels.

"You ever seen any Rooster Teeth videos Ruby?

_**Author's Note****:** Thanks for reading the second chapter of my attempt at writing. Please leave a review of the story. If you do have any complaints please say them in the form of constructive criticism. I'm gonna try to have a new chapter each week, but with school it might be a week and a few days._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hello and welcome to the next chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but I've been busy with school and I'm a huge procrastinator so here it is BAM! The next chapter...**

* * *

"So Ruby what do you wanna start with?"

"Huh…. I don't know how about you choose"

As Blake scrolled through the multiple videos Ruby took this time to check out her new friend.

Her head moved up and down keeping pace with her eyes as both body parts moved in unison to take in all of the ebony clad girl's body as possible. _Wow her hair flows like an oily black waterfall._ While that may have been only the first of many thoughts Ruby was interrupted by the sound of a very calm sounding piano coming from the speakers.

"What's _Rage Quit_?"

"Seriously?" Blake asked quite confused. "You don't know about this? It's hilarious".

To prove her point Blake quieted down as the voices of two guys, Gavin and Michael, was heard as Surgeon Simulator could be seen on screen with the trademark uncontrollable hand. The silence between Ruby and Blake didn't last long as they both laughed at the failure of a heart transplant on screen.

"_I like how you saw with the fucking hammer, like you use the hammer to saw back and forth and you use the saw to cut his fucking throat"_

Upon hearing this Blake suddenly burst into a fit of laughter that to the outside viewer would appear mad, but to Ruby couldn't be cuter. Mesmerized by the way the older girl moved, without realizing it Ruby moved her body closer to Blake edging farther and farther away from her cushion and onto Blake's. Feeling a presence next to her Blake looked to her right and noticed that Ruby was significantly closer than she was at the start of the video. _What is she doing? Oh god she is cute._ As Ruby moved closer to her new found friend Blake did the same. After 3 episodes of Rage Quit, 3 rounds of Worms, and a Minecraft Let's Play the two girls were close enough for Ruby to rest her head on Blake's chest as Blake's head rested comfortably on top of Ruby's shoulder.

_I wonder if Ruby would wanna sit on my lap...No Blake don't think like that. She doesn't like you like that._

Ruby could feel Blake's slender form tense under her as she moved over to get comfortable. _And get closer to Blake, but that's besides the point. _Ruby was curled up in Blake's lap before Blake could even protest, not that she would, but you know, just saying. Around 2 they had reached the end of all the videos Blake wanted to show Ruby and didn't know what to do next.

"I'm sorry I don't know anything else both of us would find interesting"Blake using a voice filled with genuine sorrow over not being able to entertain Ruby. _Hehehe Oh my I know how you could entertain her. Shut up Me! What? You know you want to. Shhhhhhhhh._

Blake felt a hand on her shoulder as she whipped her head around and was frozen when her own amber eyes met the gaze of the silver orbs shining in the moonlight streaming in from the window. Both of them at a loss of words, they stared into each other's eyes as their faces moved closer together. Their lips were not even an inch apart, still moving closer as they closed their eyes anticipating what was about to come.

_Oh my god,_ Ruby thought, _I'm gonna kiss Blake!_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAWN" Both Ruby and Blake both jumped at Yang's obnoxiously loud yawn.

"Hey Blake I guess you met Rubes." Yang said as a smirk grew on her face.

"Wait a minute…. What were you two doing while I was sleeping?" Her smirk only grew as Blake and Ruby both turned shades of scarlet that would rival Ruby's hoodie.

"So y'all were doing something..And while I was sleeping right next to you! Shame on you Ruby!" To Ruby and Blake, Yang's statement came out angry even though it was anything but that.

Yang thought to herself _Wow this plan is working to perfection. Now if only they both weren't so awkward around each other._ How ironic that Yang was in the room while her sister and her best friend were within kissing distance from each other, and didn't notice anything at all.

As it was getting extremely late, it was about 4 am at the time, Yang pretty much forced Blake to stay the night.

"Yang, I don't want to impose" _Actually I don't wanna stay near Ruby or things might happen_

"Nonsense Blakey! You're welcome here anytime!" _Hopefully things happen between them_

Blake sighed, knowing she was defeated, decided to sit back down on her spot on the couch, that before Yang's interruption, her and Ruby had been sharing. _Wait where did Ruby go?_ Blake looked around the room for the crimson clad teen, but to no avail.

"Hey Yang, where'd Ruby go?"

"Oh she's just hiding in her room" A devilish smirk grew on Yang's face. "You too better stay in separate rooms when I'm not around. Got It?" She added that last sentence with a wink.

"Yang…"Blake breathed out in a hushed tone. "Yeeeees Blakey" Yang replied in her most innocent falsetto. "Please will you not make fun of me and Ruby, and yes, I am attracted to he-" "I KNEW IT" Yang interrupted. "BUT" Blake yelled trying to regain control of the conversation. She lowered the volume of her voice to say the next part. "Yang, nothing will happen between Ruby and I if you're constantly making fun of us." Yang remained silent thinking over what Blake had said. _Hmmm so if I leave them alone then they will get together… PERFECT._ "Ok Kitten" Blake just sighed dejectedly. " I'll leave you alone, BUT you better plan on treating her right." To emphasize the seriousness of this point, Yang brought up her right fist and slammed it into her open left palm. Blake nervously gulped down a hurried breath of air. "I promise Yang, I will treat Ruby with the utmost respect, and give her all my love." Yang smirked, glad her scare tactic was effective. "Alright, now go talk to her." "WHAT" screamed out Blake. "Ruby ran into her room the moment I mentioned anything intimate between you two. So she's not gonna wanna come out since she'll be too embarrassed to face me" Yang explained to the nervous faunus.

Blake cleared her dry throat of the butterflies floating up from her stomach, "Alright Yang, I'm gonna go in there now, so yeah." Blake turned around, and with her back to Yang and the couch where this had all started, she took nervous shaky steps towards the stairs leading to Ruby's room. Slowly, with cat like stealth, Blake walked up to the 2nd floor. _Ok one step, two, three…. and fifteen._ Reaching the top of the stairs without so much as making a sound. Blake taking in a deep breath and quickly exhaling reached for the doorknob, her hand shaking, palms sweating, heart racing, and overall she was nervous. She turned the knob, and preceded to walk into the room.

(A few minutes earlier in Ruby's room)

As she reached the top of the stairs, Ruby ripped her door open and slammed it shut just as quickly as she had opened it. Flinging herself onto her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to slow down her racing heart and calm her nerves. "Oh my god, I almost kissed a girl. And not just any girl, I almost kissed Blake! Yang's BEST FRIEND. God, she is an angelic seductress in human form, clothed all in black with eyes of amber shining brighter than the sun. Pulled completely into her fantasy world where the only thing that existed was her, and Blake, Ruby didn't even notice her door being pushed open very slowly, in a hesitant nervous fashion. SQEEEEEEEEAAAAKK.

Suddenly the door stopped after the loud noise produced by the rusty hinges barely holding on after years of abuse. Ruby bolted up upon hearing the loud noise. "Yang, I don't want to talk to you right now! You ruined my chance at my first kiss, and not only that it was going to be with Blake! Who you KNOW I like." Ending her spiel, Ruby laid back down on her bed turning away from the door, and the amber eyed girl slowly walking towards the bed on the other side of the room.

Blake could feel her heart racing after hearing the startling revelation of Ruby's feelings. "Um… Ruby?" In a fraction of a second Ruby had jumped up, and with a wide eyed gaze in Blake's direction, a panicked broken babble erupted from her mouth. " B-b-blake… I'm s-sorry you weren't meant to… to hear that.

Ruby's heart was racing even faster than before. Her worst nightmare had come true. The love of her life, Blake had just heard her unofficial declaration of love. _Oh my God. She's gonna hate me. How am I ever gonna face her agai-._ Ruby's panicked thoughts were cut short by two arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into an embrace as soft full lips pressed against her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake shook her head to get herself out of the weird daydream. _Yet it was quite nice…_ Ignoring that thought, Blake reached the top of the steps and turned to the door of Ruby's room. Taking a breath to help calm her down, Blake took one twitchy shaky hand, and knocked softly on the door.

"Hey, Ruby? It's Blake. Can we talk for a sec?"

The door opened and a red clad figure stood behind it.

"Yeah sure…Um, what about?" Ruby asked, quite confused if the expression on her face was anything to go on.

Ruby stepped aside and Blake walked into the room as the door was shut to allow the two girls privacy. After taking the time to control her breathing, which was taken note of by the younger of the two, Blake spoke up and said what she came up to say.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened downstairs." She started, accidentally allowing some of her nervousness to fill her voice. "I just am a bit tired, and you're really pretty and stuff and I-" Blake stopped for a second, realized she was rambling, and quickly adjusted what she was about to say.

"Yeah? I'm kinda confused here" Ruby questioned Blake.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry about what happened, and I don't want you getting the wrong idea.' Blake said quickly, ' I do like you, but I want to get to know you as a friend."

Nervous, Blake twitched a bit where she stood, waiting for what Ruby had to say.

"I'd like to be friends, but just know I do like you even though we just met, which almost never happens to me.' Ruby paused letting her words have effect on the other girl, 'So for now friends is good with me, but even more is a maybe." She rushed out the last words, her cheeks started to blush a shade of red as dark as her hood.

"Well, at least we got this cleared up.' Blake stated, 'Well I'm gonna go now, so I'll see you later Ruby. Could I have a hug?"

The younger girl nodded, and quickly moved over to Blake wrapping her arms around the taller girls midsection, as Blake pulled her in.

_There's something weird about this, I just don't know what._ Blake shook herself out of her thoughts and pulled away from Ruby.

"Hey Blake?" Ruby called after her.

Blake turned around at the sound of her name.

"Would you maybe want to see a movie with me? Maybe grab some food afterwards?"

Taken aback by the request, Blake looked shocked, which made Ruby backtrack.

"Nevermind, you probably don't want to." Ruby whispered.

"No, Ruby. I'd love to, I just wasn't expecting you to ask." Blake quickly reassured the saddened teen.

Perking up a bit Ruby added, "That's great! So how about in like two days? I think that's a Saturday."

"Sure sounds great. Text me a time and I'll get back to you. Here's my number." Blake added before grabbing a pen, and writing out her phone number on the back of Ruby's hand.

"Alright Ruby I gotta go, but I'll see you Saturday. Feel free to text or call anytime." She added with a wink, causing Ruby to turn her head away as another blush formed.

_Aw that's so cute_, Blake thought.

As Blake was walking out, Ruby looked down at what was written on her hand.

Blake

817 334 2395

xxx

Feeling blood rush to her cheeks for the third time since Blake and her had their little talk,

_What is it about that girl that makes me feel all nervous and stuff?_

Ruby put the number in her phone and set it down as her eyes shut. In seconds she was asleep, on her way to her dream world.

Blake was on her way home when she heard her phone go off. Blake ignored the excessively loud noise as she drove down the road. After the first 5 times it was annoying. By the time her phone had gone off 20 times Blake wanted to throw it onto the street and watch the device get run over. Blake has a rule, while driving she doesn't answer her phone for anything. Everyone she's friends with knows this. Well except Yang and Ruby, but Yang doesn't care even though she's been reminded as recently as yesterday.

_If it's Yang, I swear to God I'm gonna strangle that girl with her own hair._

Blake closed the door to her car, walked into her house and flopped down onto the couch while checking her phone.

*Hey kitten, you free tomorrow? ;)*

"Goddamnit Yang." Blake sighed from under her breath.

The rest were missed calls from the aforementioned blonde.

"Eh, I'll call her later." Blake said to herself. "A LOT later."

There was only one message left and it was from a number Blake didn't recognize.

"Hm, I wonder this is?" Blake wondered, "I hope it's Ruby."

A vision of girl went through Blake's mind as she opened up the message.

*Hi Blake! It's Ruby, I was wondering if you're fine with moving our date thingy or whatever it is to Friday? I'm busy Saturday, and I want to hang out this week. If you want to. Ok bye*

Blake quickly shot back a text to Ruby to let her know tomorrow was ok with her.

+Hey it's Blake, I'm ok with tomorrow. Just let me know what time and I'll come pick you up+

In a split second Ruby had replied.

*Awesome! Around 3 is great, so we can see a movie and get food afterwards*

+Alright I'll see you then+

*Ok bye bye!*

+Bye+

Blake looked at the time and felt a yawn coming on as she walked to her room. Letting gravity do the work, Blake fell onto her bed and threw her phone off to the side. Moving her body into a comfortable position, she closed her eyes and within minutes was fast asleep.

* * *

Author's Notey Thingy

Hello reader. Yes you friend. Now thank you for reading this chapter as it took me 3 months to finish it. Hopefully I get the 5th chapter out sooner than that,but with school starting up I doubt It will be a bit difficult to find time to write. Until then have fun with other stuff, read more good shit, and I love ya thanks for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight filtered into Blake's room, the rays of the sun hitting her eyes. Then she made a big mistake. She opened her eyes, and instantly went blind.

"Holy shit!" Blake screamed out in pain. "Fuck that hurts"

She rubbed her eyes and got up to get ready for the day.

Blake reached for her phone to check for any messages. Looking down she saw that she had a few from Ruby. Quickly she opened up her phone to see what her friend had said.

*Hey Blake it's kinda almost 3 are you not coming?*

A quick look at the time told Blake it was 4

"Holy shit" Blake whispered.

She had stood Ruby up.

Instantly Blake dialed Ruby's number hoping she wouldn't be too mad.

I fucked up. shit shit shit.

"Hello?" Blake her Ruby say, in a saddened tone.

Shit I fucked up now.

"Um, Hey. It's Blake."

"Oh. Hello." Ruby said in a forced cheery tone.

"I'm so sorry Ruby. I really wanted to go. I guess my alarm didn't go off or something, but that's no excuse. I'm hoping you can forgive me."

There was silence for a minute, which to Blake felt like an eternity.

"It's ok Blake! I forgive you. I just thought you stood me up or something. But now I know you didn't so it's ok!" Ruby replied in her usual enthusiastic voice.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Blake asked. "I'll do anything."

"Hmmmm..." Ruby thought for a second. "Anything?"

Uh oh. Whelp I screwed up.

"Yeah. I want to make it up to you." Blake answered.

"Well, come over as soon as you can. I'll let you know when you get here." Ruby gained a mischievous tone in her voice upon saying that.

"Um yeah. I'm be there in 30 minutes or so."

"Great! I'll see you then Blakey!"

With that Ruby hung up, leaving Blake to wonder what the younger girl had planned.

So I got 30 minutes to plan for Blake.

* * *

Ruby was running around her house trying to make everything perfect for Blake. Dusting all the things, cleaning every room twice, well except the disaster zone that was Yang's bedroom. While Ruby was zooming around the house using her semblance to finish on time, Yang had noticed how much trouble her sister was going through for the bow wearing faunus.

Aww. That's so cute. Ruby must really like Blake.

While Ruby put the finishing touches on the living room she finally sat down and relaxed.

"You did a good job sis".

"Thanks Yang" Ruby replied barely able to speak through her labored breathing.

"I'm only saying this because I care for you Ruby…" Yang paused.

Ruby suddenly sat up rigid and went pale.

"Yang, stop" Ruby forced out.

"She's gonna have to know eventually" Yang tried to reason.

"And when the time comes I will tell her".

"We both know you will put it off until there is no way to hide it from Blake anymore," Yang added.

Ruby contemplated this in silence. Maybe she should reveal her secret to Blake.

I mean Yang accepted me, and maybe Blake will too. Then again she could hate me forever; if she does I'll know it wouldn't have worked out anyways.

"Ruby? Have you decided what to do?" Yang asked tentatively. "You know I won't force you to do anything uncomfortable, but I think it would be best to tell Blake".

"Tell me what exactly?" said a third voice, startling both of the sisters.

"OH, hey Blake when did you get here?" Yang asked, as Ruby looked utterly horrified.

"A few minutes ago.' She paused for a second. 'So Ruby, what is this big secret?"

All eyes in the room, except for her own for obvious reasons, settled on Ruby Rose. Feeling the mounting pressure, She decided to come out and say what she had been hiding not only from her new friend, but from everyone in Remnant aside from Yang.

"Yang please leave for a bit" Ruby said with a stern tone.

Without a word Yang got up and left, leaving the two girls to talk. Alone.

"So Ruby, what is this secret that Yang wants you to tell me?" Blake asked.

"Well Blake…'

Keep calm Ruby you can do it.

'I am…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Hello peoples I am back! Sorry for the mix up with the lies of the new update when it didn't exist. Surry :') Now I will try to update this more since it is a cliffYanger… Sorry bad pun. Now I do have a English research paper with multiple deadlines for things so give me a bit of slack. Now find some other good fics in the meantime. Right now I'm reading Spectrum by Super Saiyan Cyndaquil. It's fucking awesome! Check it out. Also props to Aust Sakura Kyzor for guessing Ruby's secret... before I even planned to reveal it! Mad props bruh. No cheating in comments all you peoples. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. K bye.**


End file.
